


And Blows Again

by thistreasurehunter



Series: After the Rain [6]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Boys Kissing, Couples chat, Developing Relationships, First Time Blow Jobs, Healthy Relationships, Honest Conversations, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Talking, Talking about preparation, Talking about safe sex, communication is key, first gay relationship, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: JJ and Pope have a bit of time to kill, so they head over to Pope’s house for a bit of fun and also end up having a couple of important conversations.Or: The One Where Pope Goes Down On JJ For the First Time
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: After the Rain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808869
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	And Blows Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I’ve aged them both up a few years, so I can confirm they are both 18+ throughout this series.
> 
> Requested by multiple anons over on my tumblr: @thistreasurehunter
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outer Banks characters or settings.

Pope didn’t have to wait long to try it.

He had just finished a delivery run for his dad when JJ text him letting him know he’d just come off his shift at the country club. They were both due to meet up with John B, Kie and Sarah at The Wreck later that afternoon, but they had a good couple of hours to kill before then, so Pope suggested they meet at his house.

JJ was sitting on the doorstep when Pope arrived.

“Hey, man.” JJ smiled.

“Hey,” Pope smiled a little shyly, the memory of shaking and pulsing and releasing himself into JJ’s mouth floating to the front of his mind. Pope blushed slightly and JJ grinned, guessing what he was thinking.

Pope opened the door and let them in.

As soon as they were inside, Pope pushed JJ back against the closed door and brought their lips together in a proper greeting, one hand resting on JJ’s cheek, the other settling on his waist. JJ’s arms circled Pope and pulled him even closer. They both leaned into the moment, enjoying the intimacy, the warm and the other’s proximity after their short time apart.

“Hi,” Pope breathed when they finally pulled back.

“Hi yourself,” JJ smiled. “I take it your parents are out.”

Pope hummed assent, playing with the stray hairs at the nape of JJ’s neck.

“Hmmm,” JJ said. “Empty house, no parents, nowhere we need to be for a while… whatever could we do to occupy ourselves?”

“We could watch a movie,” Pope suggested with a smirk.

“Unless you’re suggesting we watch porn together, I reckon I could top that idea,” JJ chuckled.

“Well, I wasn’t…” Pope said. “But that’s an idea. We should definitely revisit that later.”

JJ’s eyes flashed and he raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Pope said decisively.

“Cool.” JJ grinned. “I’m down for that.”

“To be honest, though,” Pope’s fingers continued to play with JJ’s hair. “I’m down for something else first.” JJ’s gaze flicked between Pope’s eyes and his mouth.

“Specifically,” Pope carried on, “I’m down for _going down_ first.” JJ’s eyes flashed again.

“You sure?” He asked. “There’s no pressure, you know. What we did yesterday… I mean, no pressure to reciprocate if you’re not ready yet.”

“I am ready,” Pope smiled. “And I am sure. I mean, hands up, I’ll have zero technique. But I’m a fast learner.”

“Hell, yeah!” JJ grinned.

Pope turned to head up to his room, but JJ held on and pulled him back.

“Look, Pope,” he said earnestly. Pope quirked his head, his heart starting to thump loudly at the serious tone to JJ’s voice.

“What?” Pope prompted nervously.

“Well,” JJ cleared his throat. “Well I suppose it would be a good time for me to mention… I know you haven’t been with anyone else. And I know that you know I have. Well, I’ve never done anything unprotected that would risk pregnancy, but, umm, I have done other stuff. Unprotected, I mean. But then when _we_ got together, I didn’t like the idea – at some point down the line – of maybe, possibly, putting you at risk at all. So, what I’m saying – very badly, I know – is that after we got together, I went and got myself tested. Just to be absolutely sure. And it all came back fine. Completely clean. So, yeah, I just wanted to you know that. But I’m also totally okay with us using condoms or whatever if you’d prefer. Like, it’s all cool, man. But yeah. I just thought… that was information you should have. So, yeah…” JJ trailed off.

Pope smiled and brought both hands up to cup JJ’s face. “Thank you for telling me,” he said looking deep into JJ’s eyes. “And thank you for doing that. It _is_ good to know.” He kissed JJ softly. “And as for the condoms thing, I agree – absolutely on board if you want to. But also, from my point of view… we’re exclusive, and I like the idea of being as close to you as physically possible. Skin to skin. So, personally, I vote bareback.”

JJ groaned and gazed back into Pope’s eyes. “I’m so gone on you, you know? Like, seriously, how did you turn my awkward conversation about STIs into something so damn sexy?”

Pope smiled, “Just remember that thought when we’re upstairs and I’m gagging and coughing and spluttering.”

JJ laughed, “Come on then, let’s go up so you can go down!”

Pope smiled again, shaking his head and followed JJ upstairs and into his room.

“Do you want me to get you off first?” JJ asked matter-of-factly, toeing off his shoes and pulling his tee over his head.

“No thanks,” Pope replied, stripping out of his own clothes. “I think I want to do you first.”

“Okay,” JJ said. “Any preferences on position?”

Pope paused, thinking. “Maybe if you sat on the edge of the bed?”

“Okay,” JJ said, unzipping his shorts and letting them drop to the floor, followed immediately by his underwear.

As Pope pulled off his own shorts, he smiled at the sight of JJ before him, slim and muscular and manly, but also exposed and vulnerable. His cock was soft and small between his legs, bouncing slightly when he moved.

JJ caught the direction of his gaze and rolled his eyes, smiling. “Not judging me are you Heyward? By now you should know I’m a grower.” He lazily started pulling on it.

“Hey, don’t. Let me.” Pope said, stripping off his own boxers unceremoniously and moving over to JJ.

JJ let go and allowed himself to be pushed back to a seated position on the edge of the bed. Pope started to kneel, but JJ stopped him. “Wait. Here,” he said, reaching over and grabbing a pillow and putting it on the floor between his spread legs. “For your knees.”

“Such a gentleman,” Pope joked.

Pope got down on his knees in front of JJ, running his hands along the inside of JJ’s thighs. JJ shifted slightly and spread his legs a little more, then leaned back, arms straight, propping himself up in a reclining position.

“Comfortable?” Pope asked.

“Yes,” JJ replied. “You comfortable?”

“Pretty comfortable.” Pope confirmed. He paused, then said, “Well, naked? Check! In position? Check! Individual comfort levels established? Check! I mean, by textbook standards we’re off to a great start.” JJ snorted.

“Now to move onto step four: get him hard.” Pope smiled, “Okay then. Here we go…”

Pope could hear JJ chuckling quietly above him as Pope leaned forwards and took JJ’s soft cock into his mouth. The quiet laughing stopped, and Pope heard JJ suck in a breath.

“Oh, that’s nice…” JJ said. “Um, yeah, that’ll work for step four.”

Pope’s eyes crinkled in a smile as he sucked lightly and laved his tongue over JJ’s delicate skin. He could feel JJ’s cock starting to get hard in his mouth. As it swelled, Pope started letting it slide out of his mouth, and he began slowly massaging the shaft as he continued to work the head with his tongue.

“Step four, check,” JJ sighed above him.

Pope pulled off, smiling, and gave JJ’s length a couple of firm pulls to tease him into peak stiffness.

“Just tell me when, okay?” He said, and JJ nodded.

“Course.”

Then Pope lowered his head back down and began running his tongue up the length of the shaft.

“Oh, Pope,” JJ sighed. “That feels so good, man.”

Pope continued to work his tongue, following the ridges and grooves of veins, flicking teasingly over the sensitive inverted V just under the head, pressing a kiss to the tip then swirling his tongue around the head. JJ grunted.

Pope took a deep breath, then took JJ into his mouth. JJ had been right; it was a stretch. And it was different to anything he’d done before. JJ grunted above him again.

“Pope,” he whispered tenderly, and Pope’s heart clenched, and he felt something rush over him – a desire to give, a desire to please, a desire to make this man feel absolutely amazing. He sucked and started bobbing his head. JJ moaned his name again. It was a bit awkward at first. Pope was still trying to work out when to breathe, how far he could go down without triggering his gag reflex, when to swallow so he didn’t choke on the mix of saliva and precum. He was also so conscious of not letting his teeth catch JJ accidentally.

JJ grunted and moaned above him, one hand stroking over the back of Pope’s head, praise falling from his lips. Pope continued to bob and suck, pulling off a couple of times to swallow and catch his breath, before going straight back. At one point, he let his teeth rest ever so lightly against JJ’s skin and he felt JJ tense. But Pope pulled his head up, ever so slowly, and the slow, gentle scrape of Pope’s teeth over his hard, sensitive flesh made JJ gasp and arch.

“Pope,” JJ practically growled. Pope hummed and continued sucking.

“Pope,” JJ said more urgently. “I’m close.”

Pope hummed again and kept going, faster than before. One hand worked JJ’s shaft and the other played with his balls.

“Fuck!” JJ cried. “Fuck! Pope! I’m cumming!” Pope felt JJ tense, his balls retracting and then something hot shoot directly down his throat. He pulled back, swallowing and spluttering, cum dribbling onto his chin. He then went back to sucking the head, and swallowing down as much as he could, as JJ trembled and pulsed under his touch.

When he finally felt JJ relax, Pope pulled off and wiped his face with his hand. JJ slumped, grinning down at him in a glowy haze of pleasure.

Pope pressed a kiss into JJ’s skin, then rested his face against the inside of JJ’s thigh looking up at him. Pope’s mind buzzed with happiness, and he felt warm and content.

“And you thought you’d have no technique,” JJ said after a moment.

“And you thought I was just being cute with those stages,” Pope grinned back.

“What do you mean?” JJ crinkled his eyebrows.

“Well…” Pope said, getting up and joining JJ on the bed. “Paraphrasing, those stages were a variation on some stuff I found in a bunch of ‘How to’ guides.” JJ raised an eyebrow. “How to go down on your man…” Pope continued, listing off on his fingers. “How to drive him crazy with your mouth… How to give oral like a pro… Ten things he loves in bed but won’t tell you… Oh, and the classic: How to give head so good you suck his brains out through his dick…” JJ barked a laugh.

“No way! You didn’t!”

“Yes, way. I did.” Pope chuckled. “Turns out women’s magazines write about this a lot. I mean, _a lot._ ”

“Oh my God,” JJ shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter. “I’m imagining you with a stack of Cosmos hidden under your bed, reading them secretly at night under your sheets…. Like some horrific parody of indulging in dirty mags…”

“Sorry to disappoint, but everything’s online now,” Pope grinned. “But if it helps, there were a couple of times when my mum came into my room while I was reading them, so I shut those tabs pretty sharpish! She probably thought I was watching porn.”

“That’s priceless,” JJ wheezed. Pope looked fondly at JJ’s face scrunched in mirth: twinkly eyes, floppy hair, wide smile, cute pointy teeth.

“So,” JJ said catching his breath. “Was there anything useful in them?”

“Not much,” Pope huffed. “They were really aimed at readers who didn’t possess the same equipment.”

“What were the ten things he wouldn’t tell her that he loved?” JJ asked.

“Oh, I can’t remember,” Pope said. “Probably a list of generic kinks that they’d just strung together to try to sell magazines.”

“Well, I promise I’ll always tell you what I love,” JJ grinned. “Otherwise, what’s the fun in that? You might never have known that the way you pull my hair makes my cock twitch. And then you might not do it as much.”

“Same,” Pope agreed. “Just like you wouldn’t know that my nipples are particularly sensitive and when you suck them it’s like there’s a line of pleasure straight from them to my cock.”

“You mean like this…?” JJ pushed Pope onto his back and attached his lips to Pope’s hardened nubs.

“Yep, just like that,” Pope sighed as he lay back and let JJ work the magic of his mouth over his body.

********************************************************************************************************************

Later – after JJ had reduced Pope to a trembling puddle of pleasure and nerve endings, and they were walking over to meet the others at The Wreck – JJ said matter-of-factly, “Have you ever tried any butt stuff?”

Pope choked and glanced around the street, checking to see if they’d been overheard.

“No,” he whispered. “No anal experience. Obviously. Why? Have you?”

“Not really” JJ said in his regular voice.

“What do you mean, _not really?_ ” Pope squinted over at him.

“Well, not with anyone else.” JJ answered. “But I have tried sticking my finger up my bum while I was having a wank a couple of times.”

Pope choked again.

“J!” He whispered. “Keep your voice down!”

“Oh, no one’s listening. And nobody cares anyway.” JJ looked over at him as they walked. “So?” he said, “Thoughts?”

“Can’t actually say that surprises me much,” Pope admitted and JJ grinned.

“And you’re saying,” JJ asked. “As someone who’s interested in guys, that you’ve never tried it?”

“No,” said Pope again.

“Have you at least thought about it?” JJ asked.

“Well…” Pope admitted. “Of course I’ve thought about it in general. And, yeah, I have thought about trying… _that_ … But, I dunno… there is a certain ick factor.”

“Yeah,” JJ wrinkled his nose. “How should I put this delicately for your sensitive, out-in-public ears…? I think it’s definitely better if you’re… prepared. And also, for the record, spit really isn’t good enough.”

Pope hummed, thinking.

“So,” JJ said tentatively. “Do you think that might be something you’d be interested in exploring at some point?”

“Yeah,” Pope nodded. “For sure.”

JJ looked over at him quickly and Pope caught his eye and smiled. “You might have to read a few more of those articles,” JJ teased, and Pope laughed.

“On a practical note,” Pope said, “there are probably a few things we should pick up. Lube for a start. Just to have for whenever we’re ready. Don’t laugh, but I might actually do a bit of reading about this. Maybe from slightly more reliable sources this time though.” JJ smiled.

“Well if you make me a list I’ll sort it.”

“For the record, J, when I say ‘pick up’, I actually mean buy.”

“Oh,” JJ huffed.

Pope shook his head in amusement.

They were approaching The Wreck now, but just as they were turning up the slope to the door, Pope turned to JJ.

“What does it feel like?”

“Bit weird, to be honest,” JJ said. “There’s pressure. It’s hard to get it in at first. I don’t think it’s the best angle when you’re trying to do it to yourself. Trying it in the shower is a good idea from the point of view of clean up. But it’s also slippery. Particularly if you get a bit… carried away.” Pope groaned and JJ grinned. “Just don’t tell John B that’s how I broke his shower door!”

Pope’s eyes went wide and JJ winked at him and pulled open the front door, raised his hand in greeting and bounded over to their friends, a ball of light and energy and slightly chaotic enthusiasm. And Pope followed, helplessly pulled along in his wake. He knew he was powerless to fight it, but also knew he wouldn’t want to, even if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are more than welcome! 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my tumblr (@thistreasurehunter) to find out what I'm working on next. (Or just drop by to whisper something to me anonymously - I take requests, confessions, asks.....) 💙


End file.
